Glitch
by AVMabs
Summary: Blaine and Kurt kept each other going through their awful junior and senior years. Then Blaine got sick, incredibly sick. A sickness like that is like a human glitch; you see the game glitched up and to touch it again is a terrifying affair.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will admit it. I am utterly, madly, wholeheartedly in love with Klaine and Santitanny. This is Klaine-centric though. **

Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder for what he thought was the fifth time in an hour. To be fair, It _was _the fifth time in an hour.

"Blaine?" Kurt's smooth voice was gentle and questioning.

"Oh, sorry..." Blaine's voice was out of focus and showed a hint of croakiness.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt looked at Blaine, who just nodded and looked at his hands. Kurt disagreed, "That was a rhetorical question, B, I know you're not okay." Kurt was still looking at Blaine, who now looked up at him with a little bit of shock in his eyes.

"I can stay until the end of school, Kurt." Blaine's voice was tired; it was missing it's usual flair.

"You sure?" Kurt was uneasy - if Blaine wasn't well, he should be at home, asleep.

Blaine just nodded.

"C'mon then, after Glee, you'll only have periods five and six to go."

"Mmoonnaaii..." Blaine's voice was undeniably muffled and, to be brutally honest, quite funny to hear, thus why Kurt giggled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Kurt's eyebrows were raised in amusment.

Blaine groaned, "Don't wanna sing..." His voice was almost a whine, and it made Kurt's facial expression soften pretty much immediately.

"Okay, I'll make excuses if you're asked to sing." Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and began to absent-mindedly stroke him with his thumb.

Blaine gave a slightly pained grunt and moved closer to Kurt. Kurt gave a little sympathetic moan and asked Blaine if he was sure he wanted to stay at school. Blaine, of course, nodded.

Once the oh-so-bonebreaking journey to the choir room had been finished, it became clear to Blaine just how obvious the fact that he was ill was.

Puck's voice yelled out from somewhere at the back of the room, "Dude, you look like hell!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "While I agree, I marvel at your inability to think up anything less generic."

Puck frowned, "Hey, chill out, this isn't an English class!"

Quinn chose this point to break in, "Puck, could you be any more stupid? Blaine is pretty much clinging to Kurt to stay standing - stop delaying their sitting down time!"

Kurt looked towards the blonde with an expression of gratefulness before hustling himself and Blaine seats somewhere near to Finn and Rachel. Kurt winced in empathy as he watched Blaine whimper as he dropped into his seat.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Blaine nodded and waited for Kurt to sit down before nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to go home?" Kurt enquired.

Blaine shook his head; the sensation of it against Kurt's shoulder felt suprisingly nice.

"Can you look me in the eye and say that?"

Another shake from Blaine.

"Okay, why don't you want to go?"

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by Mr. Schuester's energetic burst into the room.

"Okay! So-" It was Mr. Schuester's turn to be interrupted by Kurt.

"Mr. Schue, could I have a word?"

"Sure."

Kurt ushered Mr. Schuester to a corner of the room, wading through the tension of the nervous silence. The only sounds to be heard were of Santana and Brittany making out, which, to be honest, was something that everyone had heard at one point or another.

"Guys, talk about _something, _we're in a corner for a reason!"

The speech started with a murmur from Rachel and a whisper from Quinn before it escalated into a spread of whispers, slowly escalating into a spread of teenage chatter. It came from everyone except Blaine, who sat there in a slouched position, hugging himself and shivering, only responding to the occaisional touch on the shoulder from Rachel or worried tap from Rory.

"Mr. Schue, I'm sure you've gathered that Blaine's not feeling well. Could you let Finn or Puck stand in for him today?"

Mr. Schue frowned before smiling and patting Kurt on the shoulder, "Sure, Kurt. I'm gonna assume for your sake, that you've tried to get him home."

Kurt nodded before thanking Mr. Schue and walking, head held high, back to his seat. He put a comforting hand on Blaine's back, running a slow and careful hand down his spine and helping him sit up. It helped that Mr. Schue was letting the chatter run on a little bit; it gave Kurt enough time to ask Blaine if he was okay, if he was sure he wanted to stay - all that stuff that's necesarry but annoying. Then, out of nowhere, a wild Santana's voice appeared.

"Hey, Virgin,"

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all looked up simultaneously.

Santana sighed, "The pale virgin."

Finn and Kurt stayed looking up.

Santana made a tiny grunt of frustration, "Hudson, are you stupid or something-"

Finn opened his mouth to object but was cut off by Santana's continuation.

"I'ma take that mouth opening as a yes. Anyway, you're not even a virgin, Chubbs. I meant your brother."

"Yes, Santana?"

"Keep control of your hobbit. Take him home before we all get the plague or whatever he has."

Britanny chose that very moment to break in.

"Do all teachers have the plague? They all have them on their desks..."

Kurt allowed his face to screw up in exasperation as Santana giggled wildly.

"Britt, that's a plaque."

Santana giggled even more when Britney made some sort of obscure, misinformed reference to dentistry.

"Baby, you have no idea how much I love you," Santana dropped her head onto her girlfriend's shoulder and snuggled up to her.

"Do you love Lord Tubbington too? He says he wants a threesome."

Somewhere across the room, Rory raised a disturbed eyebrow and Mr. Schue wished that he'd started the lesson a little sooner.

"Yeah, I love Lord Tubbington,"

Brittany's face lit up and Mr. Schue started the lesson.

"Okay! So, I was thinking, I always assign you to sing songs of a type, and you always choose the song. I decided to try something a little different. I'm assigning you all songs based on what I think is going to be the most interesting in accordance with your voice."

There was a murmur of confused objection throughout the room.

"Blaine and Mercedes, you two are going to be singing 'Go Google It.'"

Artie was the only person who'd heard of it and he just suppressed hysterical laughter at the thought of Blaine singing it. Blaine, as should be clear, was not having a good day. At all.

"Quinn, you'll be singing 'Daughter of Evil."

"Rory, you'll be singing Servant of Evil with Quinn on the backup.'"

"Rachel, 'Last Night, Good Night.'"

"Santana and Brittany, Circle you, Circle you. Brittany as Miku, Santana as Luka. Oh, Santana, see me after."

"Finn, Then She Found Out I was-"

Blaine leant over to Kurt and whispered to him, panicked. "K, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Kurt's eyes widened and his hand shot up as Blaine clamped a clammy hand over his mouth and suppressed several gags. Santana gave a disgusted look and turned her face towards Brittany.

"Kurt, Rotten G-. Kurt?"

"Blaine's going to be sick."

Mr. Schue's expression was a mix of squeamishness and sympathy and, although he'd rather avoid it, it was a situation that he had to deal with.

"Can you make it to the Nurse's office, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head, trying not to cry, throw up, or both. The rest of the room, save Kurt and Puck, (the latter of whom watched people throw up on youtube like, all the time) averted their visions. Some, like Rachel, buried their heads in their lover's shoulders and others, like Mike, discreetly dropped their heads to the floor or became incredibly interested in Rachel's kitten-printed sweater. No really, she could feel those kittens become terrified under the eye pressure of everyone in the room. Brittany even poked one of them. Apparently, it was Lord Tubbington and she was trying to get rid of his conjunctivitis, because that's when you need to help someone move a joint and then everything is fine.

Mr. Schuester shook his head at them all and ushered Blaine to the trashcan, nodding in approval when Kurt stood up with his boyfriend and kept one hand on Blaine's shoulder while the other held a bottle of water.

Once Blaine reached the trashcan, he didn't know what had hit him, all he was conscious of was a hand on his back, the stomach pain, and the fact that it was horrible for everyone to watch, not just him to feel.

"Sorry." Was all that Blaine could choke out once he was done, and that was answered by Kurt shushing him, handing him the water bottle, and telling him that it would help when all that he did was turn it over and over in his shaking hands.

"Dude, that was epic!" Puck had no tact. Or shame. Kurt looked at him questioningly.

"Really, Puckerman? That's all you have to say?"

"It's true, don't you ever-"

He was cut off halfway through. "No, I don't. Excuse me now, I'm taking Blaine to the Nurse's office."

Kurt looked to Mr. Schue for approval and, of course, that was what he got.

As Kurt walked out of the hallway slowly, comforting Blaine like he just knew that headstrong 'I-suffer-in-silence-until-I-have-a-breakdown Blaine' needed the comfort that he was getting. Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear in a slow, soft voice.

"We're gonna get you home, Baby, you'll be home soon."

And that was when Blaine began to cry.

**A/N: I **_**think **_**this is the 100th Klaine fanfic. I **_**think**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This is the most views one of my stories has had in a day... wow. Just wow. I check my emails after a bad day and my day's not bad now. /HappyAlice/.**

"Baby, why are you so upset about this?" Kurt asked the shuddering, fevered, aching wreck who he was now comforting.

"No... No... Don't make me go home... For her..." Blaine choked his words out, looking ashamed as he did so.

"Okay, let's cross that bridge when we come to it, yeah?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend questioningly and got a nod. He placed a hand on Blaine's back and supported his staggering limps as they walked down the hallways of McKinley, where not even sick people would be free from the slushie. That was exactly what happened. As Kurt and Blaine were walking past the lockers, a neanderthal casually chucked a grape slushie in Blaine's face and, of course, Kurt pretty much had to carry his sick, wet, cold, tearful boyfriend the rest of the way to the Nurse's office where Blaine was given the sharp order to lie down. So Blaine was lying on an uncomfortable bed, shivering, with his clothing stuck to him. The Nurse handed Blaine a thermometer and told Kurt to make sure that it actually stayed in Blaine's mouth. Kurt had no idea where the nurse went during the minute or so that it took for the thermometer to start beeping, but she came back as soon as it did.

"101.9. I have no idea who you are and I can already tell that if you're sick again you're going to be problematic. I hope to God that you don't play football."

Blaine shook his head and coughed out something about being too short. The nurse shook her head and grumbled about there being a handicapped member of the football team.

"Right, who are you?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"What year are you in?"

"Junior."

"Symptoms?"

Blaine groaned, "Fever, headache, loss of appetite, no energy..." Blaine trailed off as Kurt cut in.

"Vomiting."

Blaine grunted in agreement and pulled the bedcovers over his head, shutting his eyes as tightly as he could.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Mr Schuester, if I may?" Rachel's high, over-sweet voice echoed around the stunned choir room, bouncing off of the walls and making Finn hungry. Not for sex, pervert, for sweet things. Mr Schuester nodded at the small girl.

"I don't think we're going to get much done, everyone is either grossed out or worried about Blaine, so why don't we all go to some non-contaminated areas of the school?"

Mr. Schuester sighed and looked around for answers and found that, for once in Rachel's life, she was agreed with.

"Dwarf has a point, we're all going to end up with what Blaine has and I am not gonna be sick for christmas."

Mr. Schuester sighed again, "Okay, you all know what you're doing - if you don't, see me. Santana, I still want to see you. Mercedes, I want to see you as well."

Santana sighed and began to file her nails as the rest of the class filed out of the room. She looked to Mercedes who seemed to be doing exactly the same but applying lipstick instead of working on her nails.

"You'd better make this quick, Schue." Came the fed up voice of Santana.

Mr Schuester rolled his eyes, "Fine, Mercedes, we don't know if Blaine is going to be here for the assignment, so if he's not, I want you to do Just be Friends."

Mercedes looked at him for a moment before crossing her arms, "So, can I go now?"

Mr. Schuester nodded and pointed his head in the direction of the door.

"Santana. Circle You, Circle You is a song primarily written to scare, and it does scare people."

"Your point is?"

"I want you to make sure Brittany knows that it's just fiction. It never happened and it's not real."

Santana frowned, "You want my girlfriend and I to sing this?"

"That was kind of the point of the assignment, yes."

"You want me to have to show my girlfriend something that _I _don't know if I'll be scared of for an assignment?"

"Yes."

Santana sighed, "Ugh, forget it."

And then she just strutted away from Mr. Schuester, stopping just before she reached the door.

"Britt and I can find something to sing by ourselves."

And with that, she flurried out of the door, eyes narrowed into a murderous look; she didn't care when Mr. Schuester slammed a hand onto the piano and called her name.

**-Nurse's office-**

"You're Blaine Anderson, right?"

Blaine coughed out a yes and shivered, cuddling himself deeper into the covers to try and keep warm.

"I'm going to call your mother, okay?"

"No." Blaine's voice, although croaky and hoarse and not Blaine, was sure.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Why, Baby?"

Blaine coughed some more, "Kurt, I'm sorry. It's time I told you what I should have told you a year ago."

Kurt stroked Blaine's already thoroughly tangled and now completely ungelled hair and nodded.

"I have a little sister-"

"What?" Kurt's eyes were full of shock. Blaine didn't need to hide a sibling from him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine was, once more, close to breaking down, "I have a little sister and she's severely autistic and she's seven and can only speak in simple sentences and I don't want to mess up her routine because she'll get too upset and I'm sorry!" Blaine's gravelly voice had broken and he was now crying hard. He was so scared; he knew he should have told Kurt, but he couldn't. The right moment had never arisen.

Kurt had coaxed Blaine into a sitting position and was now holding his boyfriend's small body in his arms, "Why haven't I met her yet?"

Blaine let out a few more shuddering sobs, "Sh-She goes to a b-boarding school that he-helps... helps..." Blaine needed more time to compose himself.

"Okay, Baby, take it slowly. Take deep breaths, yeah?" Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's back, "You're going to make yourself sick again, Blaine. Come on baby, you have to exhale as well."

It was at this point that the nurse cut in, "Blaine, you have to breathe properly, come on."

Blaine was losing it, "I'm trying," He choked on his tears, "I'm just... stupid! I was stupid to keep a secret that I didn't need to keep from you, Kurt. I was St-stupid for coming to school sick." Blaine saw the nurse reach for the thermometer, "And n-now I'm not breathing properly because I'm c-crying... I'm sorry!"

Kurt sighed and held Blaine closer, "It's okay, Blaine. It's going to be fine." He sighed, "If we call your parents, they can probably explain and prepare your sister sooner rather than later." Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine nod against his shoulder.

The nurse spoke again, "Okay, I'm going to take your temperature again and then we'll call your mother, okay?"

Blaine nodded and accepted the thermometer from the school nurse. It beeped.

"102.3 degrees. Wow... What the hell have you been doing for this illness?"

Blaine groaned and flopped back onto the bed, curling into a little ball and burying his head in his arms.

"Oh, Blaine. Next time you get sick, stay at home or bring tea or something."

Blaine coughed, "Can we call my mum now? I kind of want Estella to know sooner rather than later."

The nurse nodded, "You got your mobile with you?"

Blaine nodded and reached down for his bag. He had no problem finding it in the front left pocket of his bag. Thank _god _for organisation. It was only when he dialed his mother's number when he realised that he was shaking.

"Mum?"

Winry Anderson sounded tired, _"Blaine, what is it, are you okay?"_

"I-I think I've caught something..."

Winry sighed, _"Oh, gosh, you're sick?"_

"I'm sorry."

_"It's okay. Are you going to stay at Kurt's house?"_

"Um, I think so..."

_"Can you talk to Estella? It's going to be easier on her if you tell her."_

"Okay."

There was silence on the line while Winry went to get Estella.

"Estella?"

Silence

"Estella, it's Blaine."

More silence

"Estella, I want you to listen. I'm not coming home today."

_"Why?"_

"I'm not coming home today because I'm not very well."

_"Come home."_

"Estella, if I come home, you, mum and dad could get sick."

_"Come home!"_

Blaine kept calm, "Estella."

There was crying on the other end of the phone.

"Estella, what's making you cry?"

_"Bl-Blaine not coming home."_

"Why does me not coming home make you sad?"

_"Does."_

"What makes you more sad if I'm not there?"

_"No Blaine."_

"What about there not being me?"

_"No voice."_

"If I speak to you on the telephone, will it make you less sad?"

_"Bit."_

Blaine's stomach began to churn with nausea, "Estella, I need to speak to mum."

There was a little more silence.

_"Blaine."_

"Estella, could you give the phone to mum, please?"

There was a small amount of shuffling on the other end.

_"Sweetheart."_

"Mum, I have to go. I'll call Estella at exactly 2:30, then again at 5:00, and again at 7:30."

_"Okay. I'm going to go to the Hummel's residence to check on you once Estella's asleep tonight."_

"Okay, mum, I need to go, please." Blaine gagged hard and accepted when Kurt lifted the trashcan up to him.

_"Feel better, Blaine."_

Blaine hung up on his mother, dropped his phone onto the bed, and gripped the trashcan hard. Kurt placed a soft hand on his back and gave Blaine a sympathetic look as he began to heave.

The nurse spoke softly, "Kurt, I need to go and check on the kid next door."

Kurt nodded at her before turning his focus to the heaving figure on the bed. Blaine's eyes were beginning to mist up and something had to be wrong because, oh god, Blaine was throwing up and having a coughing fit at the same time.

Blaine choked, "Kurt."

Kurt's eyes became softer than they were before, "Shush, Baby; you need to get it out of your

system."

It felt like hours before Blaine stopped. He was definitely sick now. Not that he wasn't before, but now he was like, super sick rather than just being sick.

"Sleep now, Blaine." Kurt smoothed Blaine's curls down and took the trashcan from him.

"Ugh... Kurt, I don't feel good."

"That's why you need to sleep."

"But why is it me and no-one else..." Blaine moaned.

Kurt frowned; Blaine had a point. If it was a virus, Kurt would have been dead to the world almost straight away. Another reason for Kurt to want to take Blaine to a doctor as soon as he could.

**A/N: I. Fail. At. Updating. I am so sorry! I'm just not good at updating. I know where I'm going with it so I have no excuse! Don't kill me, please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not used to having people put my stories on alert... /StillHappy/**

Kurt looked to the bed. Blaine was fast asleep, breathing painful sounding and mildly uneven. Kurt reached a warm hand toward Blaine and placed his palm on the side of Blaine's head, quietly stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb. He heard someone open the door and turned his head slightly, taking care not to move his hand from Blaine's head.

"Kurt, it's 1:40. I think you should be going to your afternoon lessons."

Kurt nodded and swiftly placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead before picking up his bag and leaving. The door shut quietly but quickly and then Kurt was out of the door. Kurt walked in silence. The world around him was silent in his mind. Blaine was_ sick_. No-one realised that Blaine had been sick for a while now, but there were signs. There was that hacking cough that he'd had just after West Side Story that still hadn't healed. The way that he was so out of breath after every gym lesson. They should have known that this was coming. They should have known.

"Kurt, do you know where my next lesson is?" Kurt was brought out of his worried thoughts by a rather confused and disorientated Brittany.

"No, Britt. Aren't you in the same class as Finn?"

"I was, but then Finn went to find his Spanish class."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Britt, what's your next lesson?"

Brittany looked at him for a second in confusion, "I don't know, I lost my timetable. I couldn't read it anyway though."

"Britt, I'm not even in your class and I can tell you where your lesson is. You have Spanish in Room 5." And with that, Kurt strutted off and left Brittany in a confused oblivion of beauty and hurt feelings.

**-Meanwhile-**

Santana ran through the halls of McKinley quickly; if she ran fast enough, she might be able to catch Artie before Spanish.

"Artie!" She called out to him. Artie swivelled in his chair.

"What?"

"Can you help me?"

Artie frowned, "Why should I help _you_?"

"Look, I know I told you that you acted like a robot and lived in an Astro Boy comic-"

"Manga."

"Please, hear me out."

Artie raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead."

"I don't wanna do Circle You Circle You with Britt."

"What?"

"Mr. Schuester said it was made to scare."

"Yeah, it is."

"I want to do something else... For Britt's sake, not mine."

Artie sighed, "Mmkay, look up the ballad version of Saihate. It's a little depressing, but Rachel's doing Last Night, Good Night, so nobody's going to be without tears."

"... Thank you."

But Artie had already wheeled away.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Kurt!"

Kurt swivelled around and viewed the face of Rachel.

"Hello, Rachel. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt's voice was cold, sarcastic.

"How's Blaine?"

"How do you think he is?"

"Look, Kurt, as much as you think I'm annoying, I want to help."

"What, help by telling me that Blaine's fine? Newsflash, Berry. Blaine is sick."

"Kurt, I know how sick he is. It's not your fault."

Kurt stopped, "What?"

"I know you're blaming yourself, Kurt."

"Says who?"

"Kurt, please, I'm an actress. I live for looking at behaviour and interpreting it."

Kurt sighed, "Fine. I noticed that he had a nasty cough last week and I did nothing. How is that _not _worthy of me blaming myself?"

Rachel looked at him with sympathy, "You know, you're not the only one who noticed anything."

Kurt looked at her in shock, "You-"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, his energy levels were much lower than usual in rehearsal. Everyone covered for him perfectly whenever he missed. I thought it was just a little cough."

Kurt managed a tiny smile.

"English."

Kurt nodded, "English."

**-Later On In The Day-**

Kurt held his hand out and slowly opened the door, making sure to be extra quiet so as not to wake Blaine if he was still asleep. The nurse was in there, and Blaine seemed to be worse.

"Hello?" Kurt called out from his place near the door.

The nurse turned, "Hello, Kurt."

"Hi. Hey, Blaine."

Blaine opened one eye in response, "Kurt." His voice was more rough and congested sounding. He watched as Kurt made his way over to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Blaine?"

"Sick."

Kurt gave a little sympathetic smile, "It's just bad luck, Baby."

Blaine gave a little grunt in agreement.

"We'll watch Lord of the Rings when we get home, then you can put all of the sorrow of being ill into all the depressingness of Lord of the Rings."

Blaine cracked a little smile, "Please, it's not _that _depressing."

Kurt snorted, "Please, Boromir dies and the rest is just sad."

Blaine coughed, "You need to go and read the original Little Mermaid."

Kurt laughed, "Only if you read The Little Matchstick Girl."

"Why don't we just read a Hans Christian Anderson collection together?"

"Because that's good logic, Blaine."

"I forgot."

"Silly Blaine."

Blaine coughed again, "What time is it?"

"2:25. Are you gonna call Estella soon?"

"Five minutes."

"Okay."

The five minutes passed slowly; the nurse had left the room a few minutes through having taken Blaine's temperature and announcing that it was marginally higher, Kurt had sat there stroking Blaine's head, and Blaine was glancing at the clock every few minutes. When the five minutes was over, Blaine immediately reached to the little side table next to the bed and grabbed his BlackBerry. He fumbled quickly for his house phone number.

_"Hello?" _Winry sounded far more overwhelmed than she had earlier.

"Mum, I was meant to speak to Estella now, remember?"

_"Oh, oh crap. I'm sorry, it's just-" _Winry sounded close to tears and Blaine could hear upset screams in the background.

"Is Estella having a meltdown?"

_"Yes, I just-... Oh God, I'm stupid."_

"Mum, what happened?" Had Blaine not been engulfed in a coughing fit, Winry would have replied more quickly.

_"Sweetheart, are you okay?"_

"I'm-," More coughing, "Fine..." It was a good two minutes until Blaine could breathe properly. "Sorry, mum, what happened?"

_"We were running out of milk - you know how we bought too much last week. I was going to get some more and I couldn't leave Estella alone. We were only going to go down to the Walmart down the road, but you know how Sundays and Wednesdays are shopping days, not Friday. I just, we needed milk and I'd forgotten that she was having a bad day. I mean, I just- I messed up."_

Blaine sighed lightly, being careful not to trigger a coughing fit, "Where's Estella now?"

_"Having a time out in the quiet room."_

"Mum, Estella's not meant to be in time out for a meltdown,"

_"Fuck."_

"It's okay, take her-" Blaine paused for a moment as his head began to pound, "T-take her out of time out and let her speak to- spea-speak to me."

_"Okay. Did something happen?"_

"Just a head- headache." Blaine looked to his right as Kurt began to rub circles into his back.

_"Okay. Should I call you back after I've calmed Estella down a little?"_

"Y-yeah."

_"Okay, honey."_

The line went silent.

"Oh, baby. Did your headache start suddenly?"

"N-not really. It just got bad so f-fast."

Kurt gave a little sympathetic moan, "Finn should be here soon. The only reason he's not is because he has to discuss extra Spanish tutoring with Mr. Schue."

"Oh."

After a minute or so of watching Blaine swallow tears, Kurt stood up.

"I'm going to go and get the nurse, baby. I'll leave the trashcan close to you."

When Kurt came back in with the nurse, Blaine was leaning over the side of the bed, retching heavily. Kurt ran to his side and immediately begin to rub his back. The nurse kept a cool head and opened the medicine safe, taking out a pack of paracetamol.

Blaine took a long while to stop, "I don't- d-d-d-don't feel ve-very well..."

He said this at the presice moment in which Finn walked into the room, looking somewhat shifty.

"Hey, Finn. Can you go and start the car? We'll be there in a minute."

"Sure." Finn walked out of the room quickly.

"Oh, sweetheart." Kurt held Blaine's hand as he fell back onto the bed with a moan.

The nurse cut in, "I want you to take the paracetamol and then you can go home, okay?"

Blaine grunted in agreement and allowed Kurt to help him sit up. He put a shaking hand out and accepted the paracetamol while Kurt poured a glass of water. As Blaine was (carefully) taking the paracetamol, his phone began to ring. Kurt picked it up and answered it for Blaine, who, although a little better than he was a few minutes ago, was clearly in no fit state to talk on the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, who is this?"_

"Kurt Hummel."

_"Hello, Kurt, it's Winry Anderson. Please could I speak to Blaine?"_

Kurt looked back and forth from Blaine to the phone.

"He's not really in a... talking state right now..."

_"Argh..."_

"What's going on?"

_"Nothing, I just-... Look, I'll call back later, maybe."_

"Um, okay."

_"Bye."_

"Goodbye."

Kurt hung up and looked at Blaine, who was giving him a questioning look.

"Your mum."

Blaine looked away.

"Blaine?"

Blaine didn't give any indication of any sort of answer.

"Blaine, honey, are you okay?"

Blaine still didn't answer.

"Do you want to go home now?"

Blaine gave a faint nod.

"Can you walk?"

Blaine gave a little shrug.

"Do want me to carry you?"

Blaine shrugged again.

"I'm going to carry you, okay?"

Blaine remained silent as Kurt reached over to pick him up, he didn't answer when Kurt mentioned the tears that Blaine was shedding. Blaine didn't reply to Finn when he asked whether he wanted Kurt to sit in the back. He didn't protest when Kurt lifted his lead to place on his lap. Blaine spoke once he was too tired and out of it to realise that he talked, he'd cry.

"...Sorry I'm so stupid."

**A/N: I can't say that I was too pleased with this chapter. I felt that the pacing of it was quite horrible. Also, you all had to wait again, so sorry about that, too.**


End file.
